Zwodnicze przeznaczenie
by Blackisz
Summary: "Wystarczyło jedno, uważne spojrzenie, abym wiedział, że to nie jest przypadek. Wystarczyła jedna, krótka wymiana zdań, abym poczuł się tak jakbyśmy się znali od lat. Wystarczyło jedno, przelotne dotknięcie, abym zrozumiał, że idealnie do siebie pasujemy"


**[Zwodnicze przeznaczenie]**

* * *

 **Warning:** **Dawno, żem nie pisała czegoś w podobnym klimacie więc stwierdziłam, że najwyższy czas to zmienić 8^) Bardzo chciałam coś napisać z MatsuHaną wszak są oni w mojej topce pięciu pairingów z Haikyuu - kolejność przypadkowo, ale aktualnie przedstawia się ona tak: bokuaka, matsuhana, bokukuro, kurotsuki i kagesuga, więc jak w głowie zaświtał mi pomysł to od razu rzuciłam się do laptopa, odpalając worda XD Co prawda, w trakcie pisania często zmieniałam koncept, ale jestem w miarę zadowolona z tego co wyszło, smuteczki zawsze w cenie.** ** **Co do odwrócenia ról oliwy (w sensie Oikawa tutaj jest asem, a Iwaizumi kapitanem, a w mandze jest na odwrót) to jest to zabieg celowy, po prostu lepiej mi to pasowało w tym ficzku.** Jest tutaj jakiś fan pairingu? :D Kochajcie ich, moje ałoba dżosajowe dzieci są cudowne www~**

* * *

Wiosenny poranek. Kwiaty wiśni tańczące, przy nawet najlżejszych podmuchach wiatru. Świergot ptaków doskonale słyszalny dzięki otwartym oknom. Promienie słońca opatulające senne głowy w ciepłym kokonie wspomnień letniego lenistwa. Korytarz zapchany uczniami. Przyjemny harmider wywołany wesołymi rozmowami o wakacjach. Ja i ty. Ten sam mundurek. Ten sam pusty wzrok. To samo znudzone wykrzywienie ust. Wpadliśmy na siebie w pokoju nauczycielskim, gdy oboje składaliśmy podania o członkostwo w klubie siatkarskim. Wystarczyło jedno, uważne spojrzenie, abym wiedział, że to nie jest przypadek. Wystarczyła jedna, krótka wymiana zdań, abym poczuł się tak jakbyśmy się znali od lat. Wystarczyło jedno, przelotne dotknięcie, aby zrozumieć, że idealnie do siebie pasujemy.

\- To naturalne? – chłopak bez żadnej krępacji dotknął moich krótkich włosów, przeczesując je niemal pieszczotliwie.

\- Chciałem zrobić blond, ale po rozjaśnieniu i płukance wyszedł taki kolor – wyszczerzyłem się idiotycznie, bardzo z siebie zadowolony – Czaderski, nie?

\- Oh, już myślałem, że życie cię okrutnie pokarało, a ty po prostu nie masz gustu – odwzajemnił uśmiech – Panie wyblakły róż, wyglądasz jak kretyn.

\- Odezwał się barani loczek – zakręciłem na palcu jeden z jego ciemnobrązowych kosmyków – Widzę, że miałeś zniżkę u fryzjera na trwałą ondulację.

\- Czadersko, nie? – spapugował mnie, uważnie obserwując znad wpółprzymkniętych powiek.

\- Ha! – cofnąłem niechętnie rękę, podpierając się pod boki – Chciałbyś!

Rozmowę przerwał dźwięk dzwonka, po którym każdy udał się w stronę swojej klasy. Zbiegając po schodach czułem się lekki i w pewien sposób odświeżony. Nie żałowałem, że nasze spotkanie trwało dosłownie chwilę. W głębi ducha wiedziałem, że w niedalekiej przyszłości będzie ich znacznie więcej. Gdy nasze drogi się ze sobą spotkały w pewien sposób zostałem z nim powiązany. Gdy stał obok mnie czułem przyjemne wibracje, które przeszyły mnie na wskroś, gdy bezpośrednio się dotknęliśmy. Skóra w tym miejscu nadal przyjemnie mnie mrowiła, momentalnie poprawiając zły nastrój.

Musiałem być cierpliwy.

* * *

Wchodząc na salę gimnastyczną poczułem znajome ciepło, a moje ciało drgnęło w oczekiwaniu. Przesunąłem rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu i niemal westchnąłem z ulgą, dostrzegając w kącie znajomą czuprynę. Niewiele myśląc, nabrałem powietrza do płuc, po czym krzyknąłem, machając opętańczo ręką:

\- Heeej, trwała ondulacjo!

Zaschło mi w gardle, gdy uniósł głowę i nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Najpierw jego twarz wykrzywił szok, a zaraz potem szczery, szeroki uśmiech. Coś ukłuło mnie w sercu, gdy zrozumiałem, że właśnie znalazłem osobę tak doskonale do mnie pasującą, że spokojnie mogłem nazwać ją swoją drugą połówką. On zapewne pomyślał w tym momencie o tym samym – jego oczy błyszczały zrozumieniem i ciepłem, gdy żwawym krokiem ruszył w moją stronę, unosząc dłoń do góry.

\- Cześć, pedalski różu.

\- To już nie wyblakły? – zaśmiałem się przybijając z nim piątkę.

\- To gorzej brzmi.

\- Obrażę się!

\- Nie obrazisz.

\- A skąd niby możesz to wiedzieć?

\- Poznaję po głosie.

Nasz debilny chichot został zagłuszony przez rozdzierający dźwięk gwizdka. Dźwięk, którego od tej pory potrafiłem kojarzyć tylko z nim. Zresztą, moje myśli praktycznie do końca zostały przez niego opanowane. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, od momentu w którym zaczęliśmy chodzić do tego samego klubu staliśmy się wręcz jednością. Zawsze razem – czy to na przerwach, treningach, czy czasie wolnym. Bardzo szybko się okazało, że podzielamy te same zainteresowania jak i pasje, co jedynie jeszcze bardziej nas do siebie zbliżyło. W dwójkę przecież wszystko wydawało się fajniejsze, z pozoru nudne czynności nabierały nowego znaczenia, gdy byliśmy obok siebie. Nierozłączni, najczęściej pochyleni nad konsolami lub wyświetlaczami telefonów. Stojący z boku, jednak obserwujący uważnie co się wokół dzieje. Zgryźliwi, z kretyńskim poczuciem humoru i wredotą połączoną z sarkazmem doprowadzaliśmy resztę drużyny do szału. Polepszyło się, gdy odeszli trzecioklasiści, bo wtedy więcej osób było skłonnych wybaczyć nam zwyczajowe wygłupy. Zresztą to nie była nasza wina – gdy dwie niemal identyczne osobowości się ze sobą połączą logika i zdrowy rozsądek biorą diabli.

* * *

Przyszła kolejna wiosna niosąc ze sobą charakterystyczny zapach i rześkość powietrza. Wylądowaliśmy w jednej klasie, co było, w naszym mniemaniu, kolejnym darem od losu. Dzięki temu naprawdę staliśmy się nierozłączni, rozkoszując się każdym dniem spędzonym razem. To nie tak, że nie widzieliśmy nikogo poza sobą, wtedy nasza relacja zdecydowanie byłaby niezdrowa. Koledzy z drużyny również byli dla nas bardzo ważni, ale podświadomie wiedzieliśmy, że jednak największą satysfakcję daje nam przebywanie sam na sam. I tak krok za kroczkiem, powoli, ale ciągle do przodu, brnęliśmy w to z uśmiechem na ustach.

Przytulanie po meczach i męskie, mocne klepanie po plecach zaczęło być nienaturalnie wydłużone, ale też nie na tyle, aby zwróciło to czyjąś uwagę. Przeczesywanie sobie włosów stawało się powoli swojego rodzaju rytuałem, który z biegiem czasu poszerzał się o głaskanie twarzy, obrysowywanie kształtu ust, czy też obejmowanie za szyję. Urywane oddechy, szybsze bicie serca i drżące, lekko spocone dłonie. A potem wszystko wracało do normy, która zamiast koić to coraz bardziej irytowała.

Granica między nami zaczęła się niebezpiecznie zacierać.

* * *

W trzeciej klasie nastąpił przełom, którego żadne z nas nie przewidziało. Iwaizumi został kapitanem, a tym samym Oikawa jako as drużyny chciał mu pomóc w ogarnianiu reszty członków co dawało wręcz odwrotny efekt. Nie bylibyśmy sobą, gdybyśmy tego nie wykorzystali. Zaczęliśmy niewinnie, rozbestwiając się coraz bardziej i częściej, jakby sprawdzając ile jest w stanie wytrzymać.

\- Uspokoicie się, czy nie?! – wrzasnął Tooru ze złością rzucając w nas piłką.

\- Hm, pomyślmy – objąłem ramieniem kark Matsukawy.

\- Zdecydowanie nie – dokończył chłopak kładąc mi rękę na biodrze.

\- Iwa – chan, weź coś z nimi zrób!

\- Zamknij się, Śmieciokawa, jak na razie to ty się tutaj drzesz najgłośniej!

\- Cooo?! Jak możesz, jesteś okropny!

\- No widzisz, to nie nasza wina – parsknąłem widząc jego zabójczy wzrok.

\- Pan as nie umie się zachować – Issei zacmokał z udawanym zniesmaczeniem – Wstyd!

\- Wy to naprawdę jesteście diabłami, pewno wyszliście z tego samego kotła. Na pewno nie znaliście się przed liceum?

\- Nie? – odparliśmy równocześnie.

\- Hoho, w takim razie wszystko jasne – Oikawa wycelował w nas oskarżycielsko palcem – Tak naprawdę to pewnie chodzicie ze sobą, nie? No przyznajcie się już, chcę mieć was za co gnoić.

W pierwszym momencie chciałem się głośno roześmiać, jednak od razu mi przeszło, gdy kątem oka zobaczyłem zbliżającą się twarz Matsukawy. Chłopak jak gdyby nigdy nic przycisnął swoje usta do moich w delikatnym pocałunku. Pomimo, że trwało to dosłownie sekundę moje wargi niemal eksplodowały pod wpływem nieznanego ciepła, które mnie ukoiło, a jednocześnie rozbudziło prawdziwy ogień, trawiący wnętrzności w słodkim oczekiwaniu.

\- Ups, wydało się – Issei niespiesznie puścił mnie, po czym mrugnął porozumiewawczo – I co teraz?

Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby Tooru tak szybko pokrył się zdradzieckim rumieńcem.

\- Iwa – chan! Makki i Mattsun się na mnie wyżywają!

\- Czym ryj, jesteśmy w połowie treningu!

Odwróciłem rozgorączkowany wzrok, gdy piłka rzucona z niesamowitą prędkością znokautowała Oikawę, po czym potarłem ramiona dłońmi, przełykając głośno ślinę. Dłużej nie potrafiłem utrzymać względnego opanowania. Nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek teraz mógł obserwować moją minę - miałem pustkę w głowie i zupełnie straciłem nad sobą kontrolę. Głęboko skrywane pragnienia zostały uwolnione. Czara się przechyliła. Nie było już odwrotu.

* * *

Zamiast wyjaśnień zostałem obdarowany kolejnym pocałunkiem, tyle że teraz o wiele bardziej gorącym i zapamiętałym. Nie narzekałem. Nie zaprotestowałem. Po prostu dałem się ponieść chwili, sam do końca nie wiedząc czego tak naprawdę od niego oczekuję. Nasze usta muskały się gorączkowo, a palce coraz mocniej zaciskały na połach marynarek od takich samych mundurków. Gdy poczułem język na dolnej wardze, mimowolnie jęknąłem wpuszczając go do środka. Powolne ocieranie przeradzało się w prawdziwą walkę o dominację, której żaden z nas tak naprawdę nie pragnął. Łapczywie łapaliśmy powietrze podczas krótkich przerw, wlepiając w siebie zagubione spojrzenia. Czułem się jak w transie, ledwo mogąc ustać na nogach i niemal topiąc się pod wpływem temperatury ciała, które przyciskało mnie mocno do siebie. Niemal dusiłem się pod wpływem intensywności doznań, ale też z drugiej strony coś z tyłu mojej głowy jasno dawało mi do zrozumienia, że powinienem to przerwać.

Zęby zaciskające się na mojej linii szczęki, otrzeźwiły mnie na tyle, abym zdołał cicho wychrypieć:

\- C-czemu to robisz?

\- Nie wiem – Matsukawa również szeptał, niezdarnie głaszcząc mnie po szyi.

\- Chcesz tego?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Czy…

\- Nie wiem.

\- Ma…

\- Proszę, Makki… nic więcej nie mów.

Uciszył mnie, a zarazem zaskoczył delikatnym cmoknięciem w czubek głowy, skroń, policzki, a potem w nos i brodę. Zadrżałem w oczekiwaniu, ale celowo ominął usta, jakby drocząc się ze mną, po czym spojrzał się na mnie pytająco, co ostatecznie złamało moją silną wolę. Wpiłem się w jego wargi bezmyślnie i przesunąłem dłonie na kark, aby móc objąć go za szyję. Nie miałem się czego wstydzić, przecież każdemu chociaż raz w życiu na pewno zdarzyło się przegrać ze samym sobą.

* * *

Chwilowa zachcianka zmieniła się w prawdziwą burzę sprzecznych emocji pomieszanych z pożądaniem. Niczym małe dzieci błądziliśmy po omacku, niepewnie stawiając kroki i trzymając się kurczowo za ręce. Żaden z nas tak naprawdę do końca nie pamiętał od czego zaczęła się ta relacja i na czym powinna się skończyć. Nie wiedzieliśmy w którym momencie powinniśmy powiedzieć stop, zresztą z tą niewiedzą było nam o wiele wygodniej. Czuliśmy to samo, intensywność zbliżeń i to jak na siebie oddziaływaliśmy sprawiało, że nie było nawet mowy o pomyłce. Jeśli przeznaczenie naprawdę istniało to sądzę, że byliśmy tego najlepszym dowodem. Coś takiego zdarza się naprawdę bardzo rzadko i upojeni własnymi odkryciami powoli staczaliśmy się coraz głębiej, pozwalając się ciągnąć w dół. Zbyt szybcy. Zbyt narwani. Zbyt nieodpowiedzialni.

Nic nie trwa wiecznie.

A my tym bardziej.

W końcu dotarliśmy do punktu, w którym gruchnęliśmy o ścianę zwaną rzeczywistością - pod wpływem tej siły, nasze mocno splecione dłonie zostały ostatecznie rozdzielone.

* * *

Jak tak patrzę na to wszystko, przez pryzmat czasu to utwierdzam się w przekonaniu jakim kretynem byłem. Od początku nasza relacja podyktowana była niezdrowym zainteresowaniem i pragnieniami, które logicznie rzecz ujmując nie miały prawa się nigdy spełnić. Wpływaliśmy na siebie zbyt intensywnie, aby mogło być mowy o pomyłce, a jednocześnie sami drążyliśmy to jeszcze bardziej, nie zdając sobie sprawy z konsekwencji, które się z tym wiązały. Może i byliśmy idealnie pasującymi do siebie połówkami. Może i byliśmy nierozłączni. Może i to było przeznaczenie. Jednak życie potraci być okrutnie zwodnicze, a my byliśmy głupcami skoro uważaliśmy, że wszystko samo się jakoś ułoży. Nigdy nie padły wiążące słowa. Nigdy szczerze ze sobą nie porozmawialiśmy na temat tego co do siebie tak naprawdę czujemy. Nigdy nie staraliśmy się nad tym popracować. Tak naprawdę nic sobie nie obiecywaliśmy.

Właśnie.

Nic, a nic.

Więc czemu teraz, kiedy widzę jak idziesz trzymając swoją dziewczynę za rękę i radośnie się do niej uśmiechasz, to czuję się tak jakby pierś miała mi zaraz eksplodować z bólu?


End file.
